Not So Typical
by Cledism is my religion
Summary: Valerie- the absolutely  almost  normal girl. Chocolate loving? Check. Boy obsessed? Check. Self conscious? Check. Aging? Check. Vampire? Check... What, WHAT! Read to find out the difference she makes at Hogwarts and in certain peoples lives.
1. Just Another Average Day

**Title: Not So Typical**

**Summary: My twist on the Harry Potter series if my OC was in it. She's just your typical aging, self conscious, boy-loving 11 year old!**

**A/N: Please R&R and just tell me if she's too Mary Sue-ish. **

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I OWN HARRY POTTER! Not.**

It was just a normal day- depending on what you define 'normal'. I mean, do you define it as spending lunch with the minister for magic, then visiting your favourite 'aunt' in Azkaban?

I'm guessing you probably don't, unless you're a pureblood with a family of death eaters like me, who is on a nick-name basis with Cornelius Fudge (Corninny).

So back to the normal day- it was, well, normal. There were clouds in the sky and the sun was shining and, apart from my parents humiliating me in public (AGAIN), I was almost enjoying myself. Almost.

"Disgusting, filthy muggles", My father Satanas muttered. My mother Genesee tsked in agreement. I rolled my eyes-honestly- they were such drama queens! No, seriously. There was a spider in their bedroom once and Mum freaked out so much that we had to get St. Mungos Psychiatric unit to sedate her just to calm her down.

We were walking the streets of London, on our way to the Leaky Cauldron. My vanity-obsessed mother always insisted that we walked, claiming that it was important to maintain our figures by exercising regularly. Honestly, I don't know how the woman coped when she was pregnant with me!

Finally, after some unnecessarily loud muttering under breaths and some pissed off growling in the back of throats (courtesy of moi), we reached the famous pub.

As usual when we entered, conversation faded and people made some effort to talk to us and capture our attention. Our family was kind of a big deal.

"What can I get for you?" Tom, the bartender asked.

"Sorry Tom, no time to stop tonight" Mother said dismissively and he nodded, looking disappointed.

The three of us promptly left.

We sat down and ate dinner at some random fancy (translation: ridiculously expensive) restaurant and ate some exotic food (eg. Foi gras and pancreas), and I thanked God, or whoever the hell's looking over us, that I was a vegetarian.

Over dinner I constantly glanced over at my Mum. She was soooo skinny, but not just skin and bones or anything like that. She was gorgeous, just like all the women in my family (note: I am a GIRL not a WOMAN). She only ate half of what I was eating, and a third of what Dad was eating.

My Mum could easily be mistaken for a Veela - an African Veela that is. She had curly dark brown hair that hung down to her mid back and skin that always reminded me of dark chocolate. Her twinkling golden brown eyes were framed with long black eyelashes that curled up towards her well shaped black eyebrows. She was a little bit taller than my Dad at 170 cm and 25 cm taller than me.

My Dad was almost exactly the opposite. He had short deep Auburn dead straight hair and very pale skin with the occasional pale freckle that you really had to seek out to find. His eyes were the kind of hazel that was leaning more towards green. He wasn't that tall (164 cm) and in fact, in just a year I would probably be taller than him.

After dinner we apparated to our Mansion; Malymer Manor. My mum fussed over me and insisted that she smother my face in expensive products imported from overseas and Dad just rolled his eyes and muttered something like 'bloody woman'.

After I (finally) escaped from my prison of sea kelp and papaya I practically ran towards my wing of the manor. When I reached my room I threw my clothes on the ground and pulled on some pajamas. I then dived into my silver and purple themed king sized bed.

I raised my hands and clapped them twice and immediately my white ceiling spit apart to reveal a spectacular view of the stars. Because of my private astronomy lessons I could easily name all of the constellations by memory, but I was very tired so I just couldn't be bothered. At all.

All I could think about til I went to sleep was how beautiful the night sky looked.

I was kind of pretty-mainly because of my genetics (and my Mum constantly obsessing over vanity -a lot of the time over _my_ vanity), but it would be a few years before I would be _beautiful_. Not to sound full of myself, but I was (am) very gifted with genetics; chocolate brown curly hair that frizzed when it dried (which I tamed by getting them professionally African braided) just above my shoulders that when braided with extensions (which they were) went down to my mid-back.

The one upside to having my (naturally curly) hair was having long (black) eyelashes which framed my dark hazel eyes and curled up towards my black well-shaped eyebrows.

I was also very tall for my age- which was strange because neither my Mother nor Father were particularly tall, and neither were any of their family. I guess I am just a freak of nature! Yay… **(SARCASM)**

I had a flat stomach and body due to exercise (another upside to exercise is my NONEXISTENT thighs).

Oh, and by the way, I'm also a vampire.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and please give me your feedback, because I really want to know what you think about my OC. **

**Just to let you know:**

**Her full name is: Valerie Beth Malymer.**

**The last name Malymer is a combination of alymer (meaning noble) and mal (meaning bad).**

**And her first name is Valerie because Malory Malymer sounded ridiculous and I'm obsessed with Glee and Santana and the song she sings in sectionals.**

**Genesee means beautiful valley and Satanas means Satan. **

**Valerie is a year older than Harry and a year younger than Fred and George.**

**So yeah. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU THINK MY CHARACTER IS TOO MARY SUE-ISH!**

**Cledism is my religion.**


	2. A Trip to Diagon Alley

**Title: Shopping and Boys**

**Summary: The title says everything.**

**A/N: Please read and give me feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Know why? I'm not JK Rowling. (no surprise there)**

I received my Hogwarts letter.

My parents figuratively jumped for joy when it happened. Mother's eyes twinkled and through them I could see her having a mental flip and Father just looked unsurprised, but proud. I was, naturally, excited as well; but the reality of it hit me pretty late. Probably because it was three in the morning when the owl arrived, so after I took the letter, gave it to my parents, went back to sleep, woke up again, ate breakfast and took a long and hot shower; I actually realised it.

I AM GOING TO HOGWARTS. Like, really.

Unfortunately I then had to face the obsessiveness (Is that even a word?) of my mother and be cleansed, exfoliated, toned and moisturised, shoved in my overly (awesomely) large walk-in wardrobe and squeezed into 15 different outfits (before she actually decided on _one_) and _then_ carted off to Diagon Alley.

I was kind of, well, bored and annoyed.

The streets were bustling with parents dragging their kids around buying their school supplies and witches and wizards stocking up on magical artillery.

Then I spotted a familiar face. The boy had platinum blonde hair, pale skin and a signature smirk on his face.

"Draco!" I yelled out, running towards him.

"Val!" he replied, surprised.

My parents pushed through the crowd to join me and greet the Malfoys.

The Malfoy's and my family had been friends for generations- literally. My grandmother was Abraxas Malfoy's childhood sweetheart and friend, Narcissa (or Cissa) was my mother's best friend (and non biological twin) and Draco and I had been great friends ever since the tree-house incident.

Now, you're probably wondering what on earth the 'tree-house incident' was, right? Well, I'll tell you. It all started when Mrs. Malfoy invited us all over for lunch and she had insisted that Draco and I went and played in their new two bedrooms, one bathroom and two living room custom built tree-house. Now, Draco and I didn't really see eye to eye back then (he was six and I was seven) because he'd broken my (gold plated) rememberall on my fifth birthday. Anyway, we were playing in this tree-house when we found a draw full of potion ingredients. So, naturally, we decided to mix them all together and make a potion. But then we started arguing over which ingredient went where, how many times to stir and which stirrer to use.

And we failed to notice that the potion was bubbling away and changing colours every two seconds, and before we knew it, we had blown up the tree-house and turned the perfectly manicured lawn a deathly shade of purple.

Since then _both _our parents took it upon themselves to give us private tutoring in potions.

"You okay, Vally Mally?" Dracos voice snapped me out of my reminiscing, a smirk on his face.

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!" _I demanded, annoyed.

His smirk increased, if at was even possible.

"You know, if you keep smirking like that, you'll pre-maturely wrinkle" I informed him.

"What?" Narcissa squeaked, butting in, "Draco, stop smirking at once!"

He did as he was told and then gave me a death-stare. I just smirked in response.

"You too Valerie"-oh crap she said my full name-"wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll do it for you"

I gave him a death-stare and then tuned into my parents conversation.

-"going to Hogwarts this year" I heard my mother tell Narcissa.

"Yeah, It's a pity that Draco and Valerie are a year apart, we could have done the school shopping together" Cissy replied.

_Oh yes_, I thought, _never mind the ACTUAL going to Hogwarts._

"Mm" Mother agreed," I heard that the Weasleys are still using hand-me-downs."

_OH god, here comes the gossiping._

"Would it kill them to actually buy something?"

"Probably" my Mother answered and they both giggled.

"That's what happens when you become a blood-traitor, dear" Lucius cut in.

"Yes, it's a pity that they had to go and throw away that entire lineage just for mudbloods" My father agreed.

And with that happy note, my parents and I said goodbye to the Malfoys and went to Madame Malkins to get my robes.

"Hello, dear" the shop assistant said, smiling.

"I need robes for Hogwarts" I said with a superiority that made my parents smile and made the assistant squeak a response and rush to get Madame Malkin.

While I was getting my robes fitted my mother insisted that my robes by fitted with a control panel that would keep me from eating too much (or just enough in my books) and that my shirt was stain-proof. She even made sure my jumper (or sweater- whatever you want to call it) was body-hugging and not baggy.

After leaving (or escaping from) Madame Malkins we went and bought my cauldron, which –of course- my parents insisted get a solid gold inscription that, said my name.

The next stop was Ollivanders, for my wand. My parents waited outside the store while I went in to get my wand.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Mr Ollivander greeted me.

"Valerie Malymer"

"Ah yes, I remember giving your parents their wands. Your mother had an 11 inches, willow, with a Unicorn hair. Your father on the other hand had a 10 inches, oak, flexible, with a dragon heartstring core."

_Woah_, I thought, _that's an impressive memory he's got there_- _I can't even remember what I had for breakfast yesterday. _

"Cool..." I replied, inpatient. _I WANT MY WAND!_

"Now, which is your wand arm?"

"My right" I responded. He then measured: the length of my arm, the length of my neck, the distance between my thumb and my pinkie finger, the length of my forearm and the length of my middle finger.

"Right, try this one- 12 inches willow, flexible, with a phoenix feather core." He presented me with a wand.

I waved it and a nearby vase exploded.

"No, no, not that one... Hmmmm... What about this one- 11 inches, ebony wood, dragon heartstring core, very good for charms."

I gave it a flick, and out of the end came a spout of glittering blue flowers. I smiled- this was the wand, I could just feel it in my bones.

"Well, that will be 10 galleons" I handed over the money, and raced out to show my parents.

Then we went to the book store, where my parents left me to browse while they purchased my school books.

I wandered off to the section on magical creatures and began searching for books on vampirism.

I was desperately reaching up for a book on a high shelf, when I smelled it. Blood.

It was intoxicating. I looked around hungrily and spotted it- or, well, them. Two tall boys around my age were walking directly towards me. They both had ginger hair and freckles, and they looked like twins- and they smelled like twins.

"Need some-"

"-help, there?"

I looked confusedly between them for a few seconds- how the hell did they do that?

"You okay?" they asked in unison.

_They sooo have telepathy. _

"Yes it's just that this bloody bookcase is so high" I complained and kicked the base of the bookcase.

Then the (VERY HEAVY) book that I had just been reaching for promptly fell off the shelf and hit me on the head then bounced off and landed on my foot.

"OUCH!" I whined, one hand rubbing my head and one hand holding my foot- which probably wasn't the best idea, because before I knew it I had fallen down face first.

I wasn't on the ground for long though, for I soon felt two pairs of strong arms pull me up. As soon as I was standing, I turned to face the twins.

"Thanks" I said, flashing one of my lovely smiles.

They smiled back, reaching down for the book that had caused me all this trouble.

"So-

-Vampires, eh?" They asked.

"Yeah, just a subject of interest"

"Cool" They said in unison "We're-"

"Fred and-"

"George"

I smiled in response and gave them my hand to shake.

"I'm Valerie; I'm going to Hogwarts this year"

"Yeah" they said and added in an obvious attempt to impress me, "We're second years"

I decided to play along and replied in a dreamy tone, "That is sooo cool"

I was just about to say something else when my super-hearing (courtesy of vampirism) picked up the sound of my parents finishing their purchases and muttering something about 'where I had gotten off to now'.

"Well, I got to go" I said abruptly and started off in the opposite direction of the twins.

"It was nice meeting ya!" I called over my shoulder.

In the distance I could hear them say, "The pleasure was all ours" in unison and adding "totally".

_Oh God, _I thought, _those are some good-looking twins. _

_Very _good-looking.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please give me your thoughts with a quick, helpful review. **

**Also, please don't flame, but if you really don't like a particular aspect of my story or you think I really need to improve on something, then don't hesitate to tell me; because I've got to hear it sometime!**

**Cledism is my religion. **


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Title: Platform 9 ¾ **

**A/N: Please review, because if I don't know what you think, I can't improve! Therefore: I can't write a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *sob sob* *sniffle sniffle***

Today was the day. The day I would go to Hogwarts to start my seven years of magical education.

_Woah, _I thought_, seven years of my life. Where the hell would I be in seven years?_

Images of me brutally killing people and sucking the life out of them briefly flashed through my mind before my inner ponderings were interrupted.

"Valerie?" my mother asked.

"Hmm?" I looked up towards my mother. She gestured towards the brick wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Oh, right" I said, pushing my trolley so it was in line with the wall. I took a deep breath and ran at the wall, ready to face my future. With a whoosh and a strange tingling sensation, I was thrust out the other side of the wall. I was greeted by a crowd of sobbing parents and excited kids jumping up and down and occasionally squealing.

I heard my parents arrive behind me.

"Hey, watch out BITCH!" I heard a girl scream at another.

I whirled around to see her. She had extremely pale skin, blue eyes so dark they looked black, a mane of jet black hair that had a blue-ish tinge and a diamond-shaped scar in the middle of her forehead. She was also very small- like just under four feet **(120cm)**.

She was accompanied by a witch from the ministry in forest-green robes.

"Really, Desdemona!" she snapped at the girl, urging her towards the train.

_Huh, _I thought, _that's strange. Oh well. _

"Come on Valerie!" My mother urged, levitating my trunk onto the train as the whistle blew.

I hastily boarded the train and said my goodbyes to Mum and Dad.

The corridors of the train were bustling with people trying to find compartments, but using my boosted vampire strength and my booming voice, I was able to push my way through the crowd and find an empty compartment.

I sat down, leaning against the window with my legs across the length of the seat, and pulled my book on vampires out (you know, the one that dropped on my HEAD), and began to read.

_The Vampiric Guide; an Introduction-_

_Vampires are individuals (Muggle and Wizard alike) that have been infected with Vampirism. Vampirism can be transferred from one to another in two ways: _

_-An individual can be bitten by a vampire, then drink a vampire's blood and die while the blood is still in their system. _

_-A vampire child can be conceived by a vampire male and a mortal woman. _

_A vampire, although considered 'undead' are actually not dead (or undead for that matter) in any way, shape or form. They are immortal, but not dead. They have a pulse and would bleed or be injured in a way that any normal human would, but they would heal._

_Powers of a vampire include:_

_-Unnatural strength_

_-Unnatural speed_

_-Unnatural sense of smell_

_- The ability to use compulsion_

_-The ability to change into their normal human form, but change back into their vampire form_

_-Fast healing _

_Vampires have existed since-  
_

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"

I looked up to see a fair-skinned girl with honey-blonde hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a pale blue summer dress with white leggings underneath and a huge smile which revealed straight white teeth.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled back at her.

"I'm Billie Hathaway" she introduced, extending her hand.

"Valerie Malymer," I shook her hand.

"What's that?" she asked, gesturing to my book.

"Oh, just a book,"

"What's it about?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, hastily shrinking my book into my pocket.

"Wow, a book about nothing," she said, believing me. "That must be a really boring book"

I just stared at her with gobsmacked, _was she seriously THAT DUMB?_

"You okay?" she asked, her head cocked to the side like a confused puppy.

"Yeah" I confirmed, picking up a strange accent in her voice, "where are you from?"

"New Zealand"

"Ah..."

{An hour later}

"Oh my god, I hate the idea of flying on a broom too!" I agreed.

"I can't tell the difference between a cleaning broom and a flying broom" Billie replied.

"It's okay B"

Our conversation was cut short however, by the opening of the compartment door.

"Do you guys have the time?" the short girl from the platform asked.

I looked at my watch, "Yeah, it's quarter-past twelve"

"Can I sit here?"

"Why?" Billie asked.

"Because I don't have a compartment to sit in, that's _why_", the girl; Desdemona replied bitchily.

"Okay, Okay, no need to get feisty" I interrupted.

Desdemona hmph'ed and sat down.

"I'm Valerie Malymer" I introduced, "And this is Billie Hathaway"

"Desdemona Daniels" she replied.

At that moment I spotted two familiar faces. Two _identical _faces walking past our compartment. I promptly waved at them, and they waved back with identical grins on their faces. They slid open the compartment door and plopped down on either side of me.

"What's-"

"-up?"

I looked from one to the other. _I swear, if they keep doing that I'm going to get a sore neck. _

"Nothing just hanging" I smiled at them.

"What happened to your hair?"

My gaze moved over to Billie, who was looking extremely confused.

"Nothing.." The Weasleys' frowned.

"But it's..." Billie scrunched her face up in concentration "...red"

"Yeah, that's our natural colour"

"Oh..." she sounded like she didn't quite understand the concept.

We sat there in silence for a few moments.

_Well that's awkward..._

"So..." I said trying to relieve the awkwardness, "...what houses are you guys in?"

"Gryffindor, the house of the mighty and brave!" They said in unison, both holding up an imaginary sword "what houses are you ladies hoping to get accepted into?"

"Slytherin" Desdemona said immediately.

"I don't know what a house is..." Billie responded.

"Er- I don't know, maybe Ravenclaw" I replied uncertainly- ignoring Billie.

Of course I was lying- I knew exactly which house I wanted to get into- I wanted to get into Slytherin. Because not only do you get away with trouble that you cause (_thank you _Prefessor-Slytherin-Biased-Snape), but you also get to make faces at Mermaids. I mean, where else can you _make faces at mermaids?_ The Slytherin common room- that's where! I suppose it would be cold living in the dungeon, but there would obviously be fireplaces. I hope.

"Cool" Fred- or was it George?- smiled.

"Fred?" A dark-skinned girl called out, "George?"

"Hey Angelina!" They both called out and exited the compartment.

"What was that?" Desdemona asked.

"What was what?" I responded.

"Never mind- come on, we've got to change into our robes now."

**[A/N: Please tell me what you think, and feel free to be as harsh as possible- but make sure you have a reason, don't just say "Your story sucks so bad!" or anything like that without telling me why.**

**So yeah, THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY!]**


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

The train had stopped- we were finally disembarking. After stretching out our legs and yawning quite a lot we stepped onto the platform and looked around.

"Firs' years over here!" A huge man- like 10 foot tall- waved at us. Billie, Desdemona and I headed over in his direction and waited for the other first years to arrive. When they did, we were led off towards the lake and directed to get into a boat.

"No more than four in a boat" the huge man –Hagrid I think his name was- informed us.

Billie, Des (that's what I decided to call her) and I all carefully got into a boat, and started off towards Hogwarts Castle.

When we finally arrived (and yes it was _finally _because Billie freaked out when Desdemona told her about the giant squid; it turns out Billie is deathly afraid of squid-who knew?) we were led through the corridors to meet a witch in emerald green robes and a pointed hat, who was standing in front of a pair of large doors.

"Good evening students" she greeted.

"Behind this door is the great hall, in which you will be sorted. Now, there are four houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. During your time at Hogwarts you will study many subjects which will help you all grow into successful witches and wizards. Any good deeds you do in your time here will earn you house points- any rule-breaking however, and you will lose points. That is all."

With that, she flicked her wand and the huge doors swung open to reveal a hall which had four long tables stretching its lengt. At the far end there was a table at which all the Professors were seated, and in front of that was a lone stool with an old withering pointed hat perched upon it.

**[A/N: I'm sure there's supposed to a sorting hat song here somewhere, but I haven't written one]**

Professor McGonagall was standing next to the stool with a scroll in her hand. She waited until all of us first years had congregated around her, and then she unrolled the scroll and cleared her throat.

"Now, when I call out your name, you will come up here and sit on this stool, where the sorting hat will sort you."

"Ace Archer"

A normal-sized (-well what am I supposed to say, I just spent about 2 hours in a compartment with a midget-) boy walked confidently up to the stool and sat down. He had dark brown hair, shabby robes and a glum expression on his face. The one thing that was so striking about him though, was that he had four long scars running across his face as if someone had swiped their fingernails across his cheek.

Just a few seconds after the sorting hat had been placed on his head it yelled out, "SLYTERIN!"

After a while (meaning about 10 seconds) I sort of stopped listening but managed to catch come snippets.

"Belby-"... "RAVENCLAW"

"Bell-"... "GRYFFINDOR"

"Charmichle-"... "RAVENCLAW!"

"Daniels-"... "SLYTHERIN"

"Hathaway-"... "SLYTHERIN"

Then all of a sudden... "Valerie Malymer!"

My head snapped up so fast that you could hear my neck crack. I took a deep breath, tossed my hair over my shoulders, stood up straight and marched up towards the stool. I sat down and crossed my legs with an air of superiority that my mother would be proud of.

"_Well, well, well what do we have here, a Malymer"_

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I thought in my head.

"_Oh nothing, but I never suspected that a Malymer would be a vampire"_

"... If you tell anyone, you will die a VERY horrible death"

"_Now, now, no need to be feisty, let's see what's in that brain of yours... Hmmm, it seems that you are hardworking, though your motto is 'why do it yourself, when someone can do it for you', and it seems that you do have a heart of gold, even though you are not above being nasty some of the time. Oh, and what is this? You also think knowledge is important?"_

"Yeah well I have an –er- broad personality..."

"_More like multiple personality..."_

"Excuse me?"

"_Nothing, nothing. Though you do seem to have an extraordinary amount of ambition and cunning, so it seems fit that you will be in, SLYTHERIN!"_

The Slytherin table erupted with cheers, while the rest of the houses clapped politely (though I couldn't help but notice that two red-headed individuals on the Gryffindor table that were clapping extra loud).

With a smile plastered to my face I trotted over the Slytherin table and sat myself down in between Billie and Desdemona.

The rest of the sorting went smoothly –though I kind of stopped listening again- and at the end an old man with a snowy white beard stood up from the teachers table.

"Now, I wish to welcome you all to Hogwarts, and may I remind you that the third floor corridor and the Forbidden Forest are both out of bounds and that you should not enter either of them unless you wish to die a very horrible death. That is all, now let the feast begin!"

And with that foods of all sorts suddenly appeared on all of the plates, and the jugs filled up with all types of different liquids. The hall erupted with chatter and the 'clinking' of cutlery could be heard everywhere.

I made sure I stocked up on lots of 'Pad Hokkien' (Thai food is BRILLIANT) and enormous quantities of apple juice before I devoured it all in about 10 swallows (Desdemona, on the other hand ate about half the tables food supply in about 5 seconds flat, while Billie just ate a few chicken wings) and was forced not to eat any more by my Mums 'food-reducing magic singlet'. By dessert Desdemona's eating habits had attracted the attention of quite a few people at the table (who themselves had stopped eating just to watch her). The main course was NOTHING compared to the dessert though, in which Des ate 3 whole cakes (yes, THREE) in the coarse of about 30 seconds. She seemed to be going at a speed faster than was humanely possible (and coming from a vampire with super-speed, that's saying something).

After the feast we were taken to our common rooms where we were then directed to our dormitories.

Then (simply because we were too buggered to do anything else) we just picked a random bed, flopped down on them and fell asleep.

And the only thing I though of before sleep reached me, was how great the next seven years would be.

**[A/N: Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think. By the way, if you like this story, check out 'The New Marauders' by Honorary-Weasley-Lover.] **


End file.
